


If Only For Tonight

by aykayem



Series: available light [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	If Only For Tonight

You aren't exactly sure how you got yourself into this position; you're supposed to be smarter than this. You're not the bold one - you never have been - and yet, you're still there in the early hours of the morning. You're not sure that you've slept at all, and you aren't overly surprised. Your fingers are trembling where they cling to the sheets; he slumbers beside you without any pretence: he knows what this was, and why it happened. You do too, but you don't want to admit it. You have a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, a niggling desire to wake up there beside him every night you can.

You know he won't go for it. You're not sure exactly how you got this far to begin with, how you managed to find a place for yourself in his king-size bed in all its perfection. It's the right setting for him, his dark chocolate skin almost blending into black sheets, his hands tucked beneath the pillow, everything all but hidden in the available light: green and faintly glowing from the small windows opening out to the lake. He faces you, breathing gently - a series of slow inhales and exhales, unmarred by anything plaguing his waking self - and you feel uncannily out of place beside him. You're awkward; you know it well. You don't get the same glances as everyone else you know, you don't get the looks that _he_ does. But somehow you're the one in his bed.

Your breath catches at that realisation, and you hide yourself beneath the covers, burying your face against the pillows that smell of him and you and sex. It's a pleasant and painful reminder of what you've gotten yourself into somehow. You want to reach out and brush your fingertips against his arm, against his back, but you resist; your nerves are too close to the surface, and you're not sure you'll be able to handle it.

He solves that problem for you, shifting in his sleep, reaching out to touch your arm, to confirm you're still there. Your breath catches, and his mouth twitches up into a small smile. And you remind yourself that there's a reason you're still there.


End file.
